No More Forever
by eeyorescastle
Summary: Peeta's POV! What happened to Peeta in the capitol? What would the hijacking be like for him? Here is what I think would happen!
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss? Katniss! You have to get up! They are coming! Please Katniss! You can't leave me here." I croaked as I tried hard to get her up. She had to hear me. I wouldn't let them take her. I cringed as I pulled her body onto my bruised and burned lap and stroked her hair. I was close to blacking out and my arms burned from dragging myself to my love's body. I knew I was way worse than that but, I couldn't even think about dieing before I got Katniss to safety. What was I thinking. Safety? There would be no safety. We were in the capitol! What was I suppose to do? I sat there waiting for the worst to come. Then I heard the familiar sound of the mockingjay. The sound that sent a warning throughout the forests. I knew what that meant. A hovercraft was coming!

" Over here!" I tried to say. But all that came out was a groaning sound. "Over here!" I said and this time it came out louder. " Over HERE!" I said. And that is all I remembered before falling back, hitting my head, and letting my eyes roll back into my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, everyone! This is chapter 2 of my storry. I hope you like it!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! (i wish i did)_**

_Where am I? _I think as I take in the white walls and the almost-to-comfortable pillow that engulf me. I also noticed that I had scrapes running from my shoulders to my toes. The only clothing I have on is a small scrape of fabric covering me (if you know what I mean.) _What happened? _I had a huge throbbing in my head. Then I remembered. _Katniss blew up the forcefield! _

" Hello, Peeta, nice to see you're finally awake." Came a soft beautiful voice. It sounded just like Katniss' voice. I wanted very bad to get to her.

" Where are you?" I asked trying to find her.

Just then, a woman with a white dress and glowing gold hair comes through what looks like the wall. She is not Katniss. She has blue eyeshadow and pink blush and is...beautiful. She looks about 20 and I can't help but feel embarrassed with the lack of clothes.

_"_Where's Katniss?" Is the next question I asked.

" Oh honey, Katniss is probably dead by now!"

"No, no, no, NO! Please tell me you're joking! This can't be happening! I could have saved her! I had the chance! Damn it! Damn it all!" I was yelling now. "Please tell me what I can do! I'm begging you."

"Honey, why don't you forget about Katniss and think about me."She says and traces her fingers down the length of my body. I flinch at her touch. Her fingers are cold, skinny, and I absolutely hate them.

" Go away." I say through clenched teeth. She just stays there. "Go AWAY" I say louder in case she doesn't hear me.

"But,Peeta," She says in a seductive voice. ",I love you." This makes me want to spit because I do _not_ love her. In fact I anything but love her. Then she gets onto the bed with me!

"Get away from me!" I scream at her. "Please!"

Then her lips find mine. I resist with all of my might but it turns out I'm not that strong yet. I finally get enough strength to push her off the bed. "I said 'go away'"

She then slaps me and stalks over to the "wall" and says, " Just so you know, Katniss doesn't love you. She never did." And then the beautiful young lady walks out. I fall to the floor and rock back and forth. I am hurt bad. How could she just tell me that the girl I love does not or never has loved me back? Then I hear arguing. It sounds like President Snow and the girl who just walked off.

"You had no right! I didn't tell you to say that! I am the one who says if it is okay to lie to him! I am in charge of torturing him!" What is going on? Torturing me? Then I realize that what the girl just said was all a lie. Relief floods through me. Then I hear a blood curdling scream.

" Please, President, I promise! I won't do it again!" Yells the girl. Then I hear a growl that sounds like the mutts in the 74th Hunger Games. Like the wolves that killed Cato! Then the sound of ripping skin. I felt sick to my stomach.

Then all fell quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the uneven sound of my breath that seemed to echo through the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger Games...sadly. **

"So, Peeta," I jumped as I heard the voice of President Snow booming through the room", I know you would like to hear about Katniss right? Well, I will tell you that we don't have her. But I do not know if she is safe or not."

"Please, I need to know." I pleaded with him.

"We need information, Peeta. And we can either kill Katniss or get it from you."

"I do not have any information." I said with clenched teeth. It was unbearable to believe that they would try and kill her.

" Oh but I think you do." He said. He did not know anything, obviously. The truth was that I didn't know anything it was as simple as that.

"I'm sorry you think that."

"Look, I know you want to protect Katniss but, this won't help her."

Tears started to trail down my pail cheek. "DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed. "PLEASE!"

Snow started to chuckle. " You naive boy! You don't understand that you are the one hurting her right at this moment." He then broke out into a huge laugh. The sound of a chair scraping on the floor told me he was leaving.

"ME? WHY ME?"

"I'm not letting you out for a while."

"I'm not worried about me!" I yelled

"She is!" He called from down the hall.

What did he mean by all of this. When I was worrying about Katniss, talking about Katniss, and thinking of Katniss, he was talking about me! I did not hurt her!

Then I felt like kicking something. How could he say this? How was I hurting Katniss? I would never do anything to hurt her! And I'm stuck in this cell that looks like a home for an insane man. How could I be doing anything to her?

I stay awake all night trying to sort through this mess.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
